Nice to meet you!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: No matter how different they are, they all share the same taste in women. Hoo boy.


Himemiya Chikane (the original) is having her dinner at a newly opened restaurant; the restaurant was fully booked, only because that it came from Singapore.

Basically, it was Japan's very first Hawker center.

And Chikane had chicken chop from a western food stall, it wasn't very tasty compared to Himeko's cooking, but she finds it... quite decent. It's too bad that Himeko couldn't make it tonight because she had to attend a funeral of one of her distant relatives.

"Aye madam?"

Chikane turned to address an anthropomorphic dragon, dressed in a white singlet, blue shorts and flip-flops for its talons.

"Would'cha mind if someone else shares a table with you right now?" the dragon asked.

"Oh, I don't mind, I just finished my meal here." Chikane replied casually.

* * *

><p>Chikane (original) was aghast by what she saw.<p>

She saw _herself_ literally wolfing down endless bowls of gyudon, like an uncivilized country bum.

Same hair, same face, but with canine ears and a canine tail.

After finishing her 20th bowl, Chikane (lycan) slammed the ceramic bowl down onto the table.

"Damn, these Singaporeans sure know how to whip up a decent gyudon! Foreigner cook, Japanese taste! Yummy!" Chikane (lycan) exclaimed loudly, bringing the attention of everyone nearby to the Chikanes' table.

"Err... excuse me?" Chikane (original) asked Chikane (lycan) doubtfully.

"Is your name 'Chikane' by any chance?"

"Why, yes?" Chikane (lycan) answers back, confused by the very sight of her doppelganger.

"Well... it's embarrassing, but I felt some sort of affinity about you, miss."

"Affinity...; what do you mean?"

"Is the person you love called 'Himeko' as well?"

"Wh- wha...?"

"Excuse me!"

The two Chikanes were interrupted and looked around to that dragon again, this time with another shocking sight.

"This lady wants to sit here with you folks, this is our grand opening after all, so there are now tons of people occupying the seats..."

* * *

><p>A <em>third<em> Chikane, who looks like the original albeit the dangerously pale skin, is now quietly sipping her tomato juice in front of her two other doppelgangers, both of them were now creeped out by the sight of yet another Chikane.

Clearing out her voice by coughing loudly, the bashful Chikane (lycan), asked the third Chikane a question.

"You don't happened to be called 'Chikane', and have a lover... er... girlfriend called 'Himeko' right?"

The third Chikane looked up, and casually answers. "Well... 'Chikane' is my human name, and I did love a gir- how in the world do you know all this?"

"...hehehe... I have no idea what's going on anymore... with different versions of me sitting right in front of me and having a conversation..."

"Hold on!" the lycan asked, "You're sounding like that you're calling yourself the original, and myself and this rotting flesh over here are simply _fan-made copies?"_

"Wait, what, excuse me?"

"Well... being the first vampire and all..." the third Chikane interrupts, "I do smell like rotting flesh."

"Godda-"

"Kaon-chan!"

The ears of First Vampire Shojin and the original Chikane suddenly twitches while the nose of Lycan Chikane suddenly tickled with a scent.

"Himeko?"

"Himeko?"

"Himeko?"

"Over here Himiko."

Kaon, Chikane, Shojin and Lycan Chikane were all staring at Himiko for a moment, then at each other, then at Himiko again.

The women, except an absentminded Himiko, were all now more aghast and confused now.

Kaon then coughed for Himiko's attention before exiting the restaurant altogether, with Himiko holding her arms.

The three remaining doppelgangers, plopped down onto their seats lifelessly with their faces boiling red.

"My god... that was embarrassing..."

"Himeko... she should be feeding the babies tonight as well right...? Oh right I forgot..."

"Just how many clones of you are there in this world...? My Himeko..."

The three stood up simultaneously and left the restaurant together later that night, all mumbling to themselves in awkwardness and shock.

They swore to themselves never to return there again.


End file.
